Magic isn't great
by Shy Smoker
Summary: Kimberly was hiding her magical abilities for three whole years and now that she's caught, she is dragged into the Royal academy, where she should be taught to control them. But being stuck in there with a guy that is determined to make her life a living hell, only makes this situation worse. And her escape attempts in any opportunity does not make it easier for her, either. J/K
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Powerless**

Magic is power and power is magic.

This was how the world was working back in those days. Those who had magic, had it all, those who didn't, well – they didn't. Kimberly Crawford had the magic, but she was not ready to pay the price, so she just chose to keep this for herself. No one had to know! Of course, there was a hand of people, who were aware of this girl's abilities and they did not understand why she'd prefer to keep them in secret. They also didn't know what she did! They didn't see it with their own eyes.

"Are you ready, Kimberly?" Leticia stood at the door of her room. When Kim looked at her mother's reflection behind her, in the mirror, she could swear she was seeing herself. They looked so much alike. They both had longish blonde hair that reached their waists, deep brown eyes that could kill just by a single glance, literally. Yes, Kim was not the only one gifted in the family. She'd got it from her mother, actually. Leticia was not sure if the magic was flowing in her daughter's blood, until this sunny day that turned out to be one of the darkest in her life.

She remembered how this boy would always torment his daughter, and Leticia wanted to step in so badly, but she knew… She knew in her heart that if she'd did that, her Kimberly would hate her. The little girl always wanted to handle everything by herself. And that was good, because she was learning how to stand up for herself. And then she regretted her decision so deeply, when Kim made him drown in his own blood, just by looking at him. She remembered her eyes turning icy blue in the process, like they were only coldness and there was nothing else to them. The warm feeling Kim possessed and attacked every single person with was gone now. Only the memory of it was stuck in the pictures, hanging on the wall in the living room.

"I believe so." Kim took one last glance at herself in the mirror, before she walked passed by her mother. A sorrow tore Leticia's heart, one more time when her daughter didn't even have the decency to look at her. She knew, Kimberly was not a hateful person, she was still nice to people… Actually, her major change was visible only to her mother. She used to help everyone, hearing their problems and trying to help. Now, she just pretended to be interested. Her cheerful smile was replaced by a fake grin and a mocking smug.

Leticia, quietly followed her daughter with her husband beside. Poor man was oblivious to everything that went on with his family. Well, he didn't really try as he was a lover of the most powerful woman in the region, while her husband was away, travelling. That was a big privilege, actually. That was his way of getting enough to put food on the table for his family. And his wife wasn't against it. Leticia was hurt, but not because her husband was sharing bed with this woman. She was hurt, because he didn't respect her as much as he used to. But with time, the blonde accepted her marriage's fate.

The square was full. People pushing each other, tripping over their own feet, hurrying to line up their children for the examination. The rarest thing was when a kid had magic, when there was no one to inherit it from. But it happened. And that was the miracle, every ordinary person was praying for. Everyone was hoping their child was special enough to be send in the royal academy, where they would be taught how to use, control and develop their powers. Those children were gold mines for their families, who automatically acquired a title, a fortune and their own castle.

Kim hated this. She wished she didn't have to do it every time, the king had decided to send his guards and do another examination. This was the only region that got examined so often. At least once a week. There were regions that didn't get examinations for months. Why was this bastard keep on insisting?

Her eyes looked through the crowd. Feeling insecure as something in her gut told her this wouldn't pass so smoothly as the other time, she felt desperate to drink the potion even if it was yet early for the test. There were at least twenty minutes left.

Her feet, slowly, started moving forward, as she was still looking around, until her body was pulled behind the near corner. There was no time for her to keep herself from panicking. That was it. The guards had her and she had no potion in her system to keep them from discovering her magic. She couldn't throw punches and kicks. They didn't work against magic. It would be silly for her even to try. For a part of the second Kimberly imagined what her life as a wizard would be like. They would probably make her kill someone as part of the training. A sorcerer had every right to kill an ordinary person and get away with it. Her family would be miserable. Not her father, of course. He found pleasure in a world full of magic. He dreamed of being one of them. That's why he preferred to be with his lover, than his own wife. If only he knew…

"Hallo, love." A bright pearl white smile flashed before her lips as she was pressed tightly to the wall. Amar. She couldn't feel relived, but pure sexual attraction towards her own magic dealer. Amar was the best looking boy in the area. The first time she noticed him was four years ago. Her stomach would shrank at the thought of him giving Kimberly her first kiss. First touch. First time. She loved him. As for Amar, he felt genuinely in love as her, even more. He just couldn't be so open about his emotions as his girlfriend. Amar's fingers reached for her blonde curls, and that was the moment when he could no longer wait and pretend. There was no one here to look at them. He pressed his lips, passionately, to hers. She, immediately, responded with the same burning activeness.

"There isn't much time, love." He spoke, heavily breathing, as she pressed his forehead down hers. It was funny how much taller he looked than Kim. No one would ever approve this relationship, not even for the way they looked together. "Drink it fast. It has a ten minute effecting period." He handed her a little bottle of blue thick liquid.

"What do you mean? That it will work for only ten minutes?" She pulled back as much as the wall allowed her, feeling utterly unsatisfied with what she was hearing.

"I mean it will take ten minutes for the magic to start affecting you." He wanted to attack her lips with another make-out session so bad. Instead, he placed a slight kiss on her forehead and stood like that for a few seconds, before he pulled away. "Be careful out there. You don't want them to catch you!" He assured her. Amar felt selfish for what he said. He knew her life would probably be hundred times better in the royal academy, than here. But he loved his little girl and he wasn't ready to give up on her.

"I know." Kimberly nodded. Her eyes searched for his and for a second, they found them. But then she knew she didn't have much time to loose, so she just walked away.

Now, the biggest part of the crowd were the guards. So many of them, today. Being precautious for any kind of violation of the codex. Like someone trying to sell magic, or someone drinking a covering potion to keep her powers in secret…. That kind of violation!

She needed to find some seclusion. Her gaze travelled around the square and she got nervous as she realized the place was even more crowded than before. Her mother was nowhere near to be seen, nor was her father, or anyone she knew. Well, except for one particular person. Madam Bordeau! The woman who possessed magic and her dad's dignity. Madam Bordeau was famous for her cruelty as she had brought many ordinary people to their death and not one of their families dared to speak up. Kimberly was disgusted. And afraid. The woman was walking towards her, starring right into her face. And Kim did not have time for this.

"Why are you still here, young lady? There are ten minutes left until your examination begins!"

"Ten?!" Pure shot of panic, attacked her mind. Ten minutes. She should've drank the potion by now.

"You know your father always…" Madam Bordeau started, but was immediately cut off by the trembling girl.

"Not now!" She shot back and walked passed by her. Kimberly had fast hands since she had started dating Amar. So sipping the potion in her bottle of water was no challenge. Neither was lifting it and drinking it all with the speed of the light. She then lined up with the rest of the girls, as she realized the time has passed and she couldn't wait more. Looking through all the girls being overexcited puzzled her. They all knew they didn't have a chance. They had all passed this test more than once, but they all hoped, oblivious of what they were praying for.

Kim stood by a little girl, probably not more than fourteen years old. She was smiling brightly, waving furiously at her mom – a woman that looked in her fifties. She was probably twenty-five, Kim thought. It was true. The ordinary people spend a lot of their years of living working hard for a sorcerer.

"It's my first examination!" The girl exclaimed, turning towards Kimberly.

"How so?"

"We used to live outside Catholia. In no one's land." She smiled, thoughtfully.

"You should've been there many years. You are old enough to…" to be a mistress, Kim would say. But she wasn't. At least she wasn't supposed to. Not that she would have any choice if a sorcerer liked her.

"To what?" The girl asked, curiously. Poor thing! She was so innocent. So fragile! Just like Kim was. But she broke. And now this little one would, too. Most likely.

One of the guards called out everyone and gave them orders to line up. Kim felt relieved because she didn't really want to finish her sentence. On the other side, she was almost certain the potion hadn't worked yet.

The same man from a few seconds ago gave everyone a speech of what an honour this was and how the person who had powers would be happy forever if they found them. It was just an act. Oh, god! They knew. They knew someone here had powers. They probably had tracking spells for people like her. That's why they were doing the examination so often here, because they knew the wizard was exactly here! And they knew this person didn't want to be found. That's why they had all the guards here in case the wizard tries to escape.

"C'mon! Work! Work!" Kim started mumbling.

"Don't worry! I honestly believe they will choose you!" The girl beside Kimberly, assured her, thinking she was helping when she was actually making it worse.

"Work! Dammit!" What, was she praying, now? To the devil or…? She could feel nothing. There was usually some feeling. Tickling, or shivers, anything…

"What was that?" The guard caught her last word. Attention not needed right now. Great. Now, she had the whole crowd, starring at her. Ten minutes hadn't passed.

"Nothing, sir!" She looked down to her feet. Never an ordinary person could look a wizard in the eyes unless they give you permission. It was scandalous and offensive according to the codex.

"I think I heard something pretty clear. What was it?" He faked thoughtfulness. They loved to screw around with the powerless. Any chance they got, they'd use it. Kimberly hated this!

"I think it was 'Dammit'!" One of the other guards called from the back.

"Now that's a rude word to say, don't you think? Especially in the presence of someone who is clearly on a higher level than you!" He tilted his head at the side with amusement in his eyes. Kim could see his smug-occupied face through his armor, but she still refused to look at him in the eyes, even though she wanted it so bad. She wanted even more… "Well, maybe she doesn't think she is on a lower level!? Maybe you believe you are a special one. A wizard?" That last announcement threw every guardian into hysterical laughter. If only they knew… Oh her blood was boiling. Kim wasn't sure if that was the potion or the anger pulsing underneath her skin right now.

"Maybe we should test her first!" One of the guardians shouted, still amused as hell.

"No, sir! I believe I have nothing to do with the person you are looking for. I've been checked more than thirteen times and no one has discovered anything special in me so far. Forgive me, but I don't think this time will be different." Kim, finally, spoke up. She had to buy herself more time. The blonde had hoped she'd be the last one to be examined. Plenty of enough time for the potion to work, but this time… Because of her stupidity there was a real chance of her being discovered.

"Why not? The results from the examination are not always accurate." The man said.

"More than thirteen times?" She had let a little of her sassiness go. Perhaps, not the best idea, but she just couldn't help it.

"Don't you want to be part of us? The high class of the community?" He, suspiciously, asked. Something was clearly off about this girl.

"I can only dream of it!" She said with the most false hope she could put in her voice.

"You know, little girl, we have been here for so long, examining every week… Some villages wait for years. What was special about this town was this light, coming out of our pendants. Enchanting pendants that can sense young magic in the region. It's more than strange that we haven't found it yet." He spoke slowly, but slow enough for Kim. She needed more time.

"Maybe your pendants are wrong." Kimberly finally lifted her gaze. Surprisingly, the man didn't mind. Or at least, he didn't say anything about it.

"Never!" He whispered more to himself, and for a second he looked lost in some old memory. "Did you all know that some wizards don't want to be found?" He shouted, turning to the crowd. They all gasped in shock. Was this possible? Not wanting this? If this happened to you, it was a miracle! You couldn't ask for more, because you already had everything! How could anyone not want this? "It's true!" The guard nodded. "They buy potions from magic dealers to cover the magic in their blood. Can you imagine? Having something so beautiful and keep it to yourself, hidden. It's selfish and pity both! We use magic to help people who don't have it. People like you! We don't just 'keep it to ourselves'! We take care of your!" Bullocks. Kim knew that truth was far away. They only cared about themselves. If they didn't know that wizards were born in ordinary families, they'd probably kill all of them.

"And those potions…" He continued. "… There is one particular give-away sign. Racing heart. Very fast! Faster than any human heart could race!" The hypocrite then turned to her. "Is your heart racing, wizard?" She couldn't hear or feel anything else. Everything she'd wished not to happen, happened. She never knew about this sign, and yet she cannot reject this opportunity as her heart was beating furiously in her chest, making her see black spots, dancing before her eyes.

In a second, she caught her breath and felt a huge wave of adrenaline, which was thankfully the reason why she felt so sure of herself and started running. The guard just stood there, enjoying the moment. Finally! Being stuck in this god-forgotten place for three whole years. He almost felt like crying from joy that he would finally be back in the palace where the luxe and expensive things never ended. This guy was a psychopath. He couldn't care less about anyone, unless they stood very high in the politics.

He twitched the corners of his mouth in a smile and raised his eyebrows in satisfaction. "Get her!" The guard said with the calmest voice he had!

The word was spoken, and his co-workers did not wait an invitation! She really had nowhere to run. The whole square was surrounded. Wherever she'd ran to, she always came back to her previous position. Two guards, reached for her arms from behind and dragged her back to the line. Her kicks and punches did not help. As she expected. Neither did her screams and protests.

Kimberly wanted to use her magic for the first time, but she didn't know how. She didn't control it. And if her powers were about to be released, she had no idea how to stop them after that. She was born as a powerless person and that's exactly how she felt now – powerless!

"Kim!" Amar threw himself through the crowd but it was impossible to reach her. Especially, when one of the guard petrified him with a spell he mumbled under his nose.

"No! Amar!" Kimberly screamed, desperately, trying to reach for him. No point at all. Her hands were tied up together behind her back with another spell. That is why she hated magic so much. If this was a fist fight, she'd at least have some chance. All of these people would stood a chance.

The last person she saw, before her mind find itself collapsed into the darkness, was her mother – Leticia. She was screaming as the guards had tied her up, too. They, already, knew she had powers too. Powers were only transmitted maternal. So they had her, too. Kim would be sent in the royal academy and only god knows where her mom would be sent to. It was then, when the petite freshly-discovered wizard realized her life was never going to be the same. Never!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it!**

 **So yeah, I really felt like writing this down. My muse was finally back… Hopefully, not for a day! I hope you guys enjoy this. I was planning to write the first chapter 2000 words mostly, but I just couldn't fit what I had in mind in some 2000 words… Like I said, I hope you really liked it because I liked writing it and if you have any comments, reviews, opinions etc. you are more than welcome to share them with me! I tolerate personal statements, of course as long as they are not hateful or offensive in any way to me or someone else in that matter.**

 **Have a great day or night… You know, we can never be sure about this one! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **I'd kill them all…**

 ** _(Warning: This chapter contains strong language!)_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it!**

"Fucking ordinary humans." Jack spat, bitterly. "I'd kill them all if I had the chance."

Jackson Brewer. People in the old days would call his behaviour _racism._ He despised everyone with no magical spark in them. They were beneath him, he'd say. Of course, the wizards didn't see the actual reason behind this passionate hatred. Moreover, those kind of stuff were common amongst the magic society. So nothing was wrong with this loathing according to them.

But Jack remembered. He remembered the first time he accidently entered his parent' bedroom, not knowing what he was about to see. He remembered his father leaving for a few days over some political problems in the palace. He remembered his mother laying under the body of a naked man, but that wasn't his father. It was a filthy human being with nothing special in him. Being overweight, with a hairy back, he didn't understand how Jackeline could do this to their family. And this old full of shit bag was actually getting money in return for fucking his own mother. That moment scarred him forever. He no longer saw the maids' children as his friends. They were nothing. A hand of dirt was more valuable.

"Too bad the codex forbids it!" Josepher said, shaking his head. He and Jack were friends from years. But this kid could never really step out of his shadow. Pathetic attempts just made it painfully obvious that he was envy. Jackson had everything and everyone in his feet. His father's statement helped a lot, but just his look was enough to get him whatever he wanted.

"I don't give a shit about the codex! The codex doesn't give a shit about the codex…" The wizard looked at the ground. "These animals don't have enough brain to fight for their own lives. If anything happened to them, no one would say a crap about it. Not even them." Sadly, this was the truth.

Centuries ago, when the world was on the top of technology and wizards decided it's time for them to finally come out before everyone, thinking they wouldn't be used for anyone's advantage, simply because people could do almost anything those days thanks to science. Well, they had it wrong. One thing the human hadn't accomplished and that was immortality. And they thought sorcerers could give them that…. The mundane community had yet to discover how wrong they actually were. They found a way of locking wizards' magic away so that they'd be protected while torturing them, questioning about how they could be immortal. People just thought they've been fooled when the only answer they got was "That's impossible.". Everything was possible! Especially in those days.

Imagine the surprise on their faces, when the witches were pissed off and decided to fight back. Every technology, every building, everything made by the hand of an ordinary person was completely destroyed. The humans were turned into unspoken slaves and there was nothing they could do about it.

Ever since, the world was designed exactly by the wizards' taste. It was much more beautiful and healthier for the Earth, itself, but what they did to people was nowhere near that.

Jack scowled at his thoughts. He wasn't in a mood for a mental history lesson.

"Jackson Brewer?" He lifted his head to identify the source of these words. He didn't need even a second to recognize the owner of the voice. It was the headmistress of The Royal Academy – Evelyn Blackwood. A short woman in her fifties who always had this serious expression on her face – like you were about to get into trouble. "Follow me!" She didn't wait for an answer. Jack frowned. What was all this about? Perhaps, his parents sent him a message. No! The message wouldn't end up in the headmistress' office.

"You shouldn't keep her wait! She could be… _short_ -tempered at times." Josepher stated. He is right, Jackson thought and didn't wait for a second invitation. He walked behind Mrs. Blackwood in silence, wondering what could he got himself into this time.

As they approached the middle-aged teacher's office, Jack couldn't help but hear the screams that were attacking the air from behind the closed doors. And those screams were nothing like Elvira Elderson's screams when he hit the fourth base with her, six months ago. This was something entirely different. _What the fuck,_ he thought. The yells, now, were tearing his ears apart. He literally felt physical pain from the coming sound. The well-looking wizard, suddenly, felt some wetness in his palm. He could trace the same sticky unpleasantness forming a line on his cheek. His gaze focused on his hand and Jack realized that drops of blood were falling from his ears, creating a mess.

"What the f-" He started, but immediately trailed off, as he remembered he wasn't alone. Most importantly, his company was not some idiotic wizard he could mess around with and avoid any kind of consequences as well. "What is that?" He growled.

"That, Mr. Brewer, is blood." _No shit!_ "We have a novice!" Mrs. Evelyn cared to explain. "She is… untrained." The head-teacher hesitated, unsure of what her next words should've been. Fortunately for her, she was interrupted by the impatient student, craving to learn who the troublemaker was.

"What is she – like six year old or something? And why does she not know about the basics of controlling. Her parents must've taught her at least that before she came here!" He asked, not understanding how could someone be that unenlightened about the art of magic. It WAS their life, after all. And what kind of parents didn't teach their children to hold back, just for the sake of the people around them. It was the first thing to do when your kid starts speaking and walking.

Suddenly, Jackson asked himself why would he give a shit about that child. It wasn't his problem and sure as hell he had better things to do than sitting here, bleeding his ears out, waiting to see some little dumb brat.

"Why don't you take a look, yourself? Then we can discuss some details." Evelyn Blackwood, finally, suggested, putting them both out of their misery and opened the two large mahogany doors, revealing quite the view before themselves.

A girl, standing right on the two hundred year old sofa with dirty shoes, staring at the head-girl Liza, who was already panicking in horror about the precious item this blonde was ruining with her boots. Liza didn't really hear any of the threats this girl had fired at her. All she could see was fresh dirt over the couch. Such a horror!

 _Well, she is definitely not a fucking six year old_ , Jack though!

Kim was terrified, angry, panicked and needed some answers. Now! She got so frustrated when that ginger girl that was complete stranger told her to come down, after Kimberly asked numerous times where her mom was, that she got on the couch and started yelling, telling her not to near her and let her go.

"WHERE IS MY MOM? The blonde untaught witch growled again. "WHERE IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Calm down, Mrs. Crawford! We are not going to hurt you." The head-teacher assured her, but that wasn't nearly enough for Kim to calm down.

"Don't make me ask you, again! WHERE IS SHE?" She yelled in rage, shaking. Everything had gone wrong. None of it could be fixed now! And she just had no idea what else she could do but find her mom and run as far away as possible.

"Why don't you get off of this couch so that we can have a proper conversation, shall we?" It still wasn't enough. Those words reached to her, but she didn't have a single drop of trust in her body towards those people, so Evelyn continued. "Look Mrs. Crawford. You and your mother are very special. And your mother just like you is on place where she can be taught of how to control, develop and use her special abilities. She is sharing roof with the king, himself, in the palace, where she will be taken care of. I give you my word you and your mother are completely safe! We wouldn't let anything happen to you, because that would mean that we betray one of our own and that would mean we betray ourselves! We have a codex and we have morals!" Kim's bitter laughter interrupted.

"Morals!" The wizard spat. "You don't know what morals mean. You don't care about us! You just want to use us, but why really? Don't you have enough puppets? We don't want to be part of any of this!"

"Mrs. Crawford, you may not want to be part of it, but your mother does!"

"You think I would believe you?" An inflection of sarcasm mixed with bitter humour was clearly making its way up her throat.

"No, I don't think you would believe me." The professor silenced herself for a moment. "However, I do think you would believe your mother. " And just like that, she shove a brown envelope in Kimberly's hands, and waved at Jackson and Liza, ordering them to leave the room as she specified that the boy should wait outside and enter when he was called upon. He didn't enjoy this at all, but was helpless against one of the most influential people in The Royal Academy. He did as he was told and along with Liza, he left the professor dealing with this loco.

 _Could she be an ordinary one?_ He, suddenly, realized that she sure had the looks of an ordinary. The new girl, itself, was very threadbare. Her clothes did look old and worn-out. As a matter of a fact she looked like a homeless person. Usually, the ordinary girls were wearing dresses, similar to those in what is described in books as "Middle-age". Most commonly – blue and yellow. The red was the color of the whores. They had claimed this colour as the colour of the lust that was arousing in men when they'd see them. Anyways, how could she ever be one of them? This girl had nothing to do with any of the people in this place. Nor, she would ever have! She couldn't possibly be on their level and he was ready to bet his head on that. She was probably just a new servant hired by the headmaster, even though the policy didn't allow it by now. The Royal Academy was supposedly not tolerating slavery. They were saying that no human should be more superior to other. But they taught something entirely different behind the closed doors. Whatever happened in The Royal Academy stayed in The Royal Academy!

With shaky hands, Kim ripped the envelop apart and unfolded the letter. Her eyes widened. This truly was her mother's hand-writing. She could recognize it everywhere! Tears watered her face as her gaze started dancing down the words.

 _Birdy, you probably have a lot of questions and I hope I get a chance to answer to all of them. But I can not do it right now. You don't need to worry about me, though! I am good. I am doing what I should've done years ago. And I am asking you to do the same! Your magic is your magic. It's been given to you for a purpose. Learn how to control it, develop it and then use it for good! The palace is a beautiful place, and if you pass your education I will make sure you come here._

 _You can trust Evelyn, but you can't trust everyone! Let her help you! She knows what to do._

 _You are more special than you could've ever imagined! Take care of yourself, Birdy! And be careful! Don't ever forget to look over your shoulder!_

 _I love you!_

It really wasn't fake. No one else knew the name her mother had used when she was little. Birdy! It was like a secret code name, Leticia would use only when they were alone. No one ever heard that name except for them so no one could've known. _Trust Evelyn!_ How could she trust someone she barely knew? Her mother could've been forced to write this down for all she knew. And Kimberly sure wouldn't let them have her.

"Okay!" The discovered said. "I will do it! I will be part of this" And this lie was going to cost her a lot!

 ** _This is the second chapter. I know it's short and barely enough for you to be pleased, but this chapter was more like an entering. I do hope you found something in this story you would be interested in, though! And I am so grateful for your reviews. Let me know if you want me to continue or not. And if you have an opinion about this story, don't hesitate and share it!_** ** _J_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **Trapped!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it!

(Warning: This chapter contains strong language!)

"What do you mean 'take care of her'?" Jack shot back, angrily. How could Evelyn Blackwood ask this of him? He would never even consider dealing with a new-found, especially her. After the professor explained this girl's situation, he was hundred percent sure in his decision. Even though, this Kimberly had powers, she was still a powerless. Once a dirt – always a dirt!

"Mr. Brewer, you are the perfect choice. You have been our best student, the quickest learner… You are too bright for your own age. And this is exactly why I can't trust anyone else with this!" The teacher explained. She looked way too concerned with the newborn witch's fate.

 _Filthy parasites!_ He mentally exclaimed as the thought of ordinary humans occupied his mind, again. They were everywhere. Outside the doors of the academy, in this room, even in his mother's bed! All he felt for them was pure hatred. And no suffers of those, who weren't as special as the wizards, would make him feel even the slightest drop of empathy towards them. He wished them only death and torture! And now that this… He didn't even want to call her a human. She was raised by – animals! Did they really expected him to take care of her? Help her? HA! Never in a million years!

"So what if I'm the smartest student here? That doesn't mean I have to sacrifice my principles for a – _powerless_!" He spat the last word in disgust.

"Mrs. Crawford is not powerless! She is a miracle." Evelyn whispered the last part. Why was she sympathizing with this blonde nature-mistake? "Our soldiers found her after three while years of looking in Direfall town. And that is your home-town, correct me if I'm wrong!" _Crawford!_ He knew this name. He knew it! The man his mother shared bed with was Crawford, too! Could it be a coincidence? How could it? His mother, more known as madam Bordeau in the region, had told him that her lover had a daughter. She thought Jack would care enough to become friends with her. And that was only because of the bastard that fucked her. Jack couldn't understand how it was possible for his mother to fall for a powerless, after all the hate she felt for them, too. _The bitch is his daughter,_ Jack realized. And he immediately came up with an idea. Her father might not be here, but she was. And everyone knew that if someone's kid suffers, the parents would suffer, too. This would bring him the satisfaction of seeing Jackeline's male prostitute destroyed. Everyone cared for their children! And Jack knew exactly what to do with his. He would prove that every single powerless could be a desperate whore. He would hurt her in a way she could never imagine! He'd talk to her like she was nothing more than the dirt on his shoes. Then he would put her in his bed, use her, and throw her away like the garbage she was.

She was going to beg, after he was done with her. The girl would do anything to get away from the academy. Even if it meant to escape. Even if it meant to commit a suicide…

"Well, if she is as important is you say she is, perhaps, I should reconsider…" Jack narrowed his eyes, staring at the nothingness before him.

Kim was sitting in front of this cabinet for more than an hour, now. Which she didn't complain about, at all. It gave her more time to think through her escape-plan. The dark-eyed girl would be off by now if she was alone. But that was the thing. The professor had put two guards – for her safety, Blackwood had said, but Kimberly knew better. And just my accident, one of the guards was exactly the one who had figured out that she had magic. Now that he wasn't with all of his armor, as the helmet was missing along with a few other metal parts, she could have a better look on him. The guy was actually pretty good looking. He was darkish, with black messy hair, and black as the night eyes. His smile was dazzling, also.

However, Kimberly couldn't help but hate him from the bottom of her soul. He was the reason, why she was here. If he'd just shut up about it and keep it as a secret… It's not like Kim would be a huge loss for the magic society. They would still see her as an ordinary girl, anyway. The blonde recognized every intense magical gaze, glaring down at her as she was nothing.

The guard caught her stare, and made her stiffen, when he returned it, but with much more danger, written in his eyes. He didn't show emotion, but she could smell his annoyance from miles. She could read him as an open book. The worrier obviously thought he was so much better than him. Probably thought she was stupid, because she kept her magic in secret.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kim stated, after he turned his head again. She preferred it, when he wasn't watching her. It was easier to talk and think. She wasn't that nervous!

"Good for you." He answered, without moving an inch. They stood in silence for a little while, before Kim would come up with something else to say. She had to get away from here as fast as possible. It pained her to not know anything about her mother, about Amar…

And even though Leticia told her in the letter that Kimberly could trust Evelyn, the youngest Crawford was unsure if there was anyone in this place, who deserved her trust.

 _I need to find a way out,_ Kim thought. And the second this thought idea disturbed her mind, the guard grabbed her hand, opened the door of the cabinet, and shoved her into the room, roughly. Kimberly had no idea what was going on, and she didn't really have time to think about it as his stabbing fingers were digging in her flesh. He had, now, grabbed her waist to make her stay still.

Evelyn and Jackson snapped their heads in surprise. For a few seconds not a single word was heard to be spoken in the room. The guard and the teacher were just staring at each other, intensively. It was like Blackwood read his mind. She nodded, and looked at Kim.

"Forgive Zayn for being so rude, but they are taught to be precocious and everything else, but gentle." The head-teacher explained his actions. Crawford was not sure if she wanted to say something or just throw a big fire ball at them – if that was possible, of course. Kim still wasn't familiar with the whole magic thing. Maybe that's why she could actually stay here… _No,_ she mentally snapped. _Absolutely not!_

"Let her go!" Jack ordered the guard, after he regarded she was visible in pain. He didn't like the feeling of her being in pain. _Only if I'm the reason behind it,_ the boy thought. No one else was allowed to mess with her. She was his toy from now on.

Zayn didn't appreciate the tone, but Evelyn Blackwood, herself, was here! He couldn't say anything, now. If the time and the place was different, maybe he would be more than ready to put this boy on his place. So the guy decided to follow the order and let her go. After that he was dismissed along with his co-worker, leaving the three wizards in the cabinet alone.

"This is Jackson Brewer. He will help you with whatever you need. If you have any questions turn to him or me… It doesn't really matter! We would both, gladly, answer all of them. And Mr. Brewer has given me his word that he would take care of you…"

"I don't need anyone taking care of me. I can take care of myself!" The stubborn blonde insisted.

"Okay…"The old lady trailed off for a second to choose her words, carefully, before she continued."…well, he will be here if you need anything."

Jack smiled 'genuinely' at her and bowed his head, as this was known to be a respectful sign in the magic world. Kimberly smiled back, not even remembering the last time she'd done that. She missed the sweet, innocent, loving girl in her.

Years ago, the girl wouldn't believe she was able to actually hate anyone. But the wizards had made her think twice about that. She was still always nice with people, but she was also like a walking dead. Like a ghost! The only person who could make her feel alive, again, was Amar. And now that she'd lost him, in Kim's head was starting to crawl this feeling of numbness. The young wizard hated that this was her world-escape way. And she was trying to ignore it, but it was getting harder and harder with every single day.

Leticia was standing on a huge double-bed, softer than her own angelic skin, with her family's old grimoar in her hands, rereading spells she knew ages ago… She knew it was just impossible for her to forget them. They were part of her heritage. Three knocks on the door pulled her out of her memory trance, and Leticia placed the book on the little table beside the bed. The interloper didn't wait for an answer, he just walked in, freely, closing the door behind him.

It was a man. Gorgeous for his age, with blonde brittle hair, that reached his strong majestic shoulders. His face was slightly covered with beard from the same color – not too long or too short, but just perfect. His head was decorated with a gold crown. The man stepped forward, as his red mantle was waving behind him, following his steps like a shadow.

"Did you write it?" He asked, not as calm as he intended to sound.

"I did!" Leticia said, closing her eyes. She did what was best for her daughter. The woman didn't want Kim to deal with magic at all, but it was necessary in this case. She had no choice. Moreover, Leticia didn't exactly lie in the letter. She just hid the truth.

"Good!" He replied, harshly. And as he was about to leave, already turning around, she jumped and found herself behind him in a matter of a second. Her gentle hands grabbed his muscular shoulder, forcing him to turn around, and then her fingers found his cheeks. His eyes staring at hers, deeply, consuming her beauty… Just like old times. Just the two of them. No kingdom to rule, no crown to wear, no important decisions to make… But he did have important decisions to make! Catholia wasn't going to rule itself. The citizens needed a leader. He was theirs.

"Stephan…" Leticia whispered with love in her voice. "…she can never know!"

"Know what? That her father is the king?" He pushed her hands away. Stephan didn't need this distraction. Didn't need the burning hope and love back in his heart, again. Those were dangerous feelings, especially, in a moment like this when the kingdom was so vulnerable. "You should've thought about that, before you ran away with our child!" The king shot back. Her eyes started filling with tears. The rage towards her, coming from one of the two people she loved the most on this planet – that was more painful than thousand physical punches.

"You know why I did that!" Leticia found the strength in her voice, again. "I had to protect her! It was too dangerous for her to be here!"

"I could protect her, dammit!" Stephan yelled, making her jump in surprise. Her tears just started falling faster. "I am her father! I could've protect her! I would! And you took her away from me. And I never saw _you_ again for seventeen years." His words were hurtful, but true. He was ready to abandon the crown just to be with the love of his life. And she stole the choice that was his. Anger. Pain. That was all he felt during the years, after that. He was trying to find them for years. Of course, when her powers occurred, the pendants he had created with his own blood to trace the-long-ago lost daughter, he needed three more years to find her. And all that, because Leticia had done everything she could to prevent that from happening.

"I know you would do anything to protect her, but I also know that this wouldn't be enough, if she was here, surrounded by people who only seek her death… We had to get out! And I would never compromise Catholia, by taking away the only good king this kingdom could have. I knew, you belong here!" Her love was sensible in her words.

"That wasn't your decision to make!" Stephan was not ready to give up without a fight. He wanted to argue! He needed to release the anger, which was stored in him for years.

„ I'm sorry that you can't forgive me! But I don't regret anything. And I hope, one day, you understand why I did what I did!"

"Bow to your king!" He ordered, with his voice, now, filled with complete and utter coldness. The love she used to hear in his words was now vanished. And Leticia realized, he had changed. His love changed… That is if he had any left!

"So you are planning to fuck her up?" Josepher asked, looking more curious than he should be. After Jackson had come back, he hurried to tell so called 'friend' everything. It wasn't something he usually did. Jack preferred to keep it private with the matters that didn't concern the others, but this time he just wanted to brag. Because telling someone would mean he should do anything in his powers to succeed. Otherwise, he'd look like an idiot, like someone who didn't keep his word. And Jack really wanted to have a stimulus for this.

"Perhaps." He replied, casually. The wizard did not trust fully this boy. He had told him, but didn't want to give away any details from his plan. Maybe, he could humiliate her in front of his 'friends' a few times, but the real damage would be done, when there were no witnesses.

Ever since Kimberly had left the office, she was looking for a way out. But the stone walls, surrounding The Royal Academy seemed just endlessly long and tall. Even though, she could still see the sky above them, she couldn't see their end… _How's this even possible,_ she asked herself, before realizing she wasn't in Direfall town, anymore. This was a whole new world to her. No gates. Not even a crack in the walls, could be seen.

 _You're trap in your own mind, only!_ – An inside voice gave her a hint. And then something hit her. The wizards were famous with their well-built illusions. People would imagine things that aren't there, and didn't see ones that are there… A wizard could even get you to madness with this, if they'd decide so.

Kimberly imagined the gates, like she had seen them on pictures in the textbooks, they used to study from. As she created the mirage in her head, she kept it, mentally, for a few seconds. The witch couldn't bear to keep her eyes closed, anymore. She felt a burning sensation, buried deep in her chest and immediately shot her eyes wide open. Kimberly couldn't realize it, as her mind was pre-occupied with processing the scene before her – two large ten foot tall walls had revealed in front of her, but her eyes were glowing in the shiniest shade of blue. The same shade of blue, which had brought her personal bully from the past to his painful death.

Her magic was showing, again. It was like this place was making it even harder for her to keep the control, she had managed to reach during the three years Kim knew the powers were flowing in her blood.

The girl was surprised, but pleased that Evelyn hadn't sent any guards after her. And even though, everything in her screamed to stay, she just couldn't waste any more time. Kimberly found herself stepping forward, ready to take the path that would lead her to her mother and then to Amar.

She realized she shouldn't hate all wizards like they are some evil demons, just because they had different understanding in life. Similar to the old times, when the ordinary people were hating on the witches, now it was the other way around. But that was just because they were scared that the story would repeat itself, if the humans got their chance in breaking the magical society. And Kim knew perfectly that they wouldn't hesitate to kill wizards, just like wizards don't hesitate to kill powerless, today.

 **It was an endless war!**

"Not that I want to interrupt your plans but-" Kim jumped back. What the-…. Her head snapped at the side, and after a couple of seconds of realization, her eyes focused on a figure. Tall, masculine figure. "…what do you think you are doing?" The person finished.

Kimberly sighed, frowning. Of course, they wouldn't let her just walk away from the front door. How could she even be foolish enough to try it? Even so, there wasn't getting back. She was determined to leave, even if that meant giving her best to release her powers, like she did three years ago. She just managed to break a small enchantment, and that was a good start. At least, now she knew where she could start from. "I am leaving!" The blonde raised her head high, sure of her current actions and words.

"And why would you think, anyone would allow that?" The amusement in his question was obvious. Now she recognized him. He was the boy, who attended her little scene back in the office. His name – Jackson, was it?

"You know, I really don't need you to take care of me!? I can do that for myself!" She shook her head, remembering Evelyn's words. He was supposed to be her forced friend or something… Kim wasn't even sure.

"I never intended to." The long-haired boy replied, simply, and continued. "I am not your friend, Kimberly! You are yet to realize that." Confusion overwhelmed her.

"Then what are you doing here?" She fired the first question that came to her mind.

"You are powerless." Jackson cleared his throat and stepped closer to her. His fingers lifted a naughty golden curl that had occupied her cheek. "You may have magic, but you will always stay an ordinary one. You can get the girl out of the dirt, but you can't get the dirt out of the girl." The second his insult touched her ears, Kimberly pulled back, sharply, but he gripped her elbow, preventing her from any further movements. "Now, you can leave if you want…" Jackson whispered in her ear, as he pulled her even closer. "…but I guess you won't find out about your daddy's little secret." He then let her go and reached for the sleeve of her blouse he had just wrinkled, fixing it. Jack didn't say another word, but turned around and started walking back towards the campus.

 _Where is he going?_ Kim was already frustrated. She didn't understand anything.

"What secret?" She shouted after him.

"I guess you'll find out, if you stay." The boy replied back, as he didn't stop for a minute, nor did he turn around. He knew this would affect her even more. He just needed something to keep the new-discovered witch here, while he found a way of keeping her, permanently.

"Wait!" She yelled, again. And from the desperation in her voice, in that moment, they both, already, knew she was hooked. She wouldn't go anywhere. At least not for now.

Kim never really respected Kaleb as a fatherly figure, but she couldn't not-love her own flesh and blood. She had to. And if he was in some sort of trouble, she'd like to know about it, and do anything she could to help him. Even after the years of him ignoring her mother, cheating on her… She still knew, he wasn't a bad person. What kind of a secret could this stranger's mind possibly hold against her father?

Well, she didn't have much of a choice, did she? The girl decided she would have to stay for a bit more than she expected. A little did she know, she wasn't going anywhere, any time soon.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, this is the third chapter. I do think I messed up on this one… Sorry about that! :/ I do hope, however, you find this at least a bit interesting.**

 **I also wanted to give ALL my gratitude to the people, who reviewed. Thank you so much for expressing your thoughts on my story, and all of them positive by now, which is different from what I expected!**

 **Special shout for** **KarateGirl77** **, without whom, this chapter would be a myth. She turned out to be my latest inspiration and helps me come up with the greatest ideas! Now, I just sound cocky… xD Thank you, queenie!**

 **Have a great night/day, and stay awesome and creative, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

(Warning: strong language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it!

 **Untrained**

Sometimes, it's hard to tell, if people stare at you, because they're intrigued, or because they hate you… Or, perhaps, they just see you as some kind of experiment... Kimberly had a theory that it was all together.

For her, the first day in The Royal Academy as a full rightful apprentice, was just like she'd imagined it. With everyone's gaze burning a hole through her body, with her not having another escape-plan, and with no leads on Jackson, who'd took off, right after their conversation, if you could even call it that.

Kimberly was pissed. The only reason why she'd stayed, was because Jackson was claiming to have something against her father. He didn't say what or when was he going to tell her… The only thing he assured her in, was that she should stay or otherwise she would never find out. The girl was wondering what he might have in his sleeve. And most importantly how? They didn't know each other. They'd never seen each other before that day. But she listened. She did as he said, stayed. And now he wasn't even here.

After her attempt to go away from the previous day, Kimberly went back to the academy, and was immediately found by Liza, someone she knew as the head girl. The ginger looked like she was panicking, before her eyes set on the newly found witch, and then a pure wave of relive spilled on her face.

"You're here!" She'd sigh, smiling. "I thought you tried to run away!" Liza added, so satisfied that she was wrong. Or so she thought.

Kim stared for a moment, and realized that the head girl would have a few problems, if she'd ran away. Evelyn had probably told her to keep an eye on her. And in that moment, Kimberly felt guilt, but nearly not enough to make her decide to stay for good. She just smiled politely and said:

"I wouldn't go! I promised I would stay and I'd like to keep my word!" The lie left her mouth, and inside, Kim felt no guilt, anymore, nor embarrassment. Just a necessary lurk to get her through the time, she had left here.

And from now on, Liza was calm that she could count on her, not to get her in trouble. Together, they went back to the campus, searching for Kimberly's new single room. She found it stranger that the bedrooms weren't separated – boys from girls. In her home town, back home, there were strict gender rules, and if they weren't kept, the punishments were tough. As a matter of a fact, Kim, being under eighteen, and not a virgin, was a crime. She could only loose her virtue, before being an adult with a wizard. But Amar wasn't a wizard. And she was no longer at home.

The night went smoothly. Kim fell asleep, almost, right away. But in the morning, she also found it hard to get up. The place, itself, had exhausted her, too much for her own taste. And considering, she was, usually, a hard-working person, always helping in the garden and the barn, that was a surprise.

When Kimberly found her way to the classrooms, with the help of the directions Liza had' given her last night along with the school's uniform, she was welcomed with nothing else, but blank stares, and intense glares, which was hardly thoughtful. Kim knew, she'd probably created a scandal inside the high society circles with her presence. But the girl knew what she had to do if she wanted to manage to get away – keep her head and voice down, something that would be a challenge, especially after her proudness was bigger and stronger than any magic power, any wizard could possess.

And the people there didn't exactly give her an easy time. They'd whisper behind her back, right after she passed through them… But the only reason why they were afraid she'd hear them was because she's untrained. Kimberly could've loose it any moment, unleashing all the power she has, just over a stupid moment of bullying. And that was why, they only pushed as far as she was just getting uncomfortable.

As Kim, finally, reached her spot in the new classroom, she would have to visit for a while, she dropped the books Liza'd given to her, and sat down, quietly observing any moving subject from behind. She was shocked of what those wizards could do. She shouldn't have been, but she was.

Because of the fact that everyone was having fun, and there was no presence of an adult, Kim knew the class hadn't started, yet. She turned around, becoming a witness of an interesting scene. There was a blue-haired girl, having a passionate conversation with a bright sunny narcissus about something linked with magic. That flower seemed like someone you wouldn't want to have an argument with. It would throw its leaves in the air, talking back, every time, this girl would try to prove him wrong with some magic fact.

"What the hell are you talking about, Christa?" The plant mocked at the girl. "The moon would make you at least five times stronger than usual!" It remarked, angrily. "You are a wizard! You should know that!"

"Stupid seed! It makes you four and a half times stronger… MAX!" The girl yelled back.

"Stupid seed?" The narcissus looked extremely offended. "I've grew up long time, ago!"

"Well, maybe you should grow down, and re-grow up. Perhaps, this time you will use what's left of your live, actually, learning something! You wouldn't even be talking, right now, if I hadn't put that spell on you!" Her eyes narrowed, challenging it to say something else… Or trying to scare him off… Kim wasn't sure which one was it. But the plant didn't seem to be a quitter.

"You're just jealous of that fine mother-effing brains I got, which is more than you could ever brag about!" Wow. This was actually amusing. Kim smiled at herself. She couldn't even remember the last time, she'd smile.

Suddenly, the flower turned its leaves towards Kim, snapping out of his previous position, and glared at her, deadly. "What are you staring at? Huh?" Its voice was, actually, low, male, but still too squeaky to be human's.

The blonde felt embarrassed that she'd been caught in this situation, grinning at their fight. "No, nothing. I was just… I didn't mean to…" Her voice stuttered, but fortunately for her, she was cut off and saved by the girl with the blue waves.

"It's okay! Don't mind him! He can be really annoying, sometimes! I honestly don't know how I've managed to live with him for so long…" She smiled and shook her head.

"You've been living together?" Kim asked, a bit surprised. Didn't they have like a whole secret garden or something in this place?

"Yeah. I created his forever-spitting-crap mouth and forever-narrowed eyes, and never-unhearing ears, so now I get to bare and live with them in my room… For the rest of our lives!" Crawford couldn't believe her ears. So was she supposed to do the same? Would they give her some flower or some object and tell her to make it a living thing?

Well, she wasn't staying, anyways. So that wasn't something she'd be bothered by. "Interesting.", was all she mumbled.

"You are definitely new, but you're not exactly young, too… Have you been home-studying until now?" The strange girl asked her.

"You can do that? Home-studying?" The words left her mouth, faster, than her brain processed the said. So if that was a rule, she could go back home, convince them that she was educating herself there, and she wouldn't have to stay in that hated so much by her place.

"Yeah. If both of your parents are wizards." Well, that was disappointing. Her father wasn't a wizard. Enough with that idea. "So if that's not your case, then what is it?" She asked, curious, because of this blonde's bizarre situation. Kim wondered if she should say part of the truth, or lie for everything… Telling the whole truth was not an option.

"I just found out I have magic." She lied. That was the most convenient lie for the moment.

"How could you not know you're a witch for seventeen years?" The girl guessed her age, correctly, as she found out, because of the fact that they were sharing classes.

"Don't know! Never showed!" Kimberly shrugged, as casually as she could. Her struggles with the fear that everyone would see through her pathological lies weren't easy. She always felt guilty, when she was lying. And it was written all over her face. If it only was someone that knew her well enough, the girl would be exposed, right away.

"Okay… Well, how did you know?" Kim felt dizzy. What's going on? What was she supposed to reply to that? And where the hell was Jackson Brewer – the boy that promised to tell her whatever he thought he knew about her father. Oh, she had no patience left to hear that information. Maybe, it could help her get him away from Mrs. Bordeau's bed.

"Leave the Blondie, alone, Christa! Cause I ain't the annoying one, here!" The narcissus broke her silence.

"I'm sorry for questioning." Christa looked at Kim with apologetic eyes.

"It's fine." The discovered said, and smiled at both of them. "My name is Kimberly. Kimberly Crawford." She introduced herself. This blue-haired girl actually seemed like a good person, a wizard or not. And Kim appreciated that!

"Good to know, Mrs. Crawford. Now, we've met our new lab rat." Her gaze, immediately, shot itself towards the front part of the room, where a bald… woman was standing. Unusually for those times, her head was covered with not hair, but tattoos in the forms of some strange ancient symbols – or at least they looked like it. She was wearing long red sari, decorated with golden details that were spread all over the material. The woman looked older, but her face was still kind of childish, with a pale baby skin, with not a single wrinkle. So that, Kim assumed, was probably the teacher.

Well, the bald woman didn't seem happy to see her new student. She was probably introduced to her situation from uptight. That would explain her spiteful look.

"C'mon Mrs. Crawford. Join me, while the others prepare the homework I had gave them for collection." Kim bit her tongue, not sure what she should do. She intended to keep it low – her gaze and presence. Something that would help her get through this, without being noticed much. But stepping out, standing before everyone, that would provide her with the full attention, she so desperately tried to avoid. On the other hand, not going… Well that would cause a scene, and then she would have even more attention. So it was decided. She had to go.

Kim stood up, and as she took a deep breath, her feet slowly started to cross the space between her spot and the eccentric teacher.

When she was there side by side with a woman that clearly hated her, the young wizard could feel everyone's gazes, secretly, attacking her. Well, not all of the students here were watching her with hatred. Some were curious, and others seemed scared… for her? For them? Kim wasn't sure.

"Who is going to tell me, the best way of slowing down your opponent, if it comes to a magic battle?" The woman didn't ask if someone _could_ tell her. She was simply demanding an answer. And there it was. A forest of hands, raised in the air, waiting to be picked. Her head nodded in a skinny boy's direction, and he immediately stood up from his place.

"Shoot a wave of energy from your body. The supposed opponent should black out for a few minutes." The boy answered, nodding his head with every word he said. _He's odd_ , Kim thought.

"Right!" The woman, said. "And who is going to tell me, why is the last option you will use in case you need it?" She asked again, and chose Christa to answer this time.

"Because you will lose energy, too. It's going to slow him down, just a bit more, than it's going to slow down you." The blue-head recited.

 _What's the meaning of this_ , Kim was asking herself. Did this teacher try to show how much more those wizards knew than her? That fact wasn't getting to her, in any way. Fact is a fact, and she couldn't deny it, even, if she wanted. "Kimberly Crawford, ladies and gentlemen, never learned about wizardry. I think we should give her a chance, and show her true potential. She'll be given the opportunity to do something we do every day, in here. Josepher!" The tattooed adult spoke, as the same boy who answered, earlier, stood up and joined them at the front.

"Josepher, you shall be Kimberly's target."

"WHAT?" He and Kim spoke at once, unsure that they heard, correctly. The new one was convinced they knew she had no knowledge of magic, but Josepher… No, he was scared, because no one in the history of The Royal Academy had ever let untrained student attack another. Everyone knew this could end up, badly, for the both sides.

"Are you incapable of protecting yourself from a freshly-discovered wizard even if she has absolutely no experience, at all, Mr. Halliwell?" The old witch questioned, but never waited for a reply. "And do you want to make yourself look like a victim, Mrs. Crawford?" Her eyes, then, turned in Kim's direction. _Of course, she wasn't!_ But how was she supposed shoot a wave of energy, when she didn't even know how to light a candle with her mind. "Do not worry! I will guide you!" She added, like she just read her thoughts.

The two unfamiliar with each other students took their standing positions, facing each other, while the bald woman was on Kim's side, close, making her uncomfortable. "Clear your mind, Mrs. Crawford!" She whispered in her ear. "Let your emotions, take over for a while." Kim started following her instructions. She did as she was told. Anger, anxiousness, pain… The emotions started attacking her one by one, and she felt a strange, yet known, sensation. At first, it was pleasant… Until Kimberly started feeling like her chest were on fire, burning from inside out. This wasn't right. Magic was wrong! It hurt people and destroyed lives. The pain was like a realization for her. She shouldn't be trying to use her powers. What was she thinking? She should've try harder and stay off the radar.

"The more you fight it, the more it will hurt!" She heard that female voice again, that sent shivers up her spine. "You feel it, don't you? It's like a ball raising from your stomach, ready to explode…" Her whispers became even less hearable. Soon, she started hearing them as an echo. It sounded like from miles away, and yet she could still feel the teacher's presence, right next to her.

The pressure was begging to be released. This situation, suddenly, reminded her of her first time with Amar. The feel was the same, except that it was a lot more difficult to release that kind of pressure. And painful. Kim could now describe magic as the opposite of sex. Like fire and ice. Making love was creating a passionate fire-bond. And the powers were sensed as if an ice-cold water was splashed over your naked body, but with the extra satisfaction that your body felt when you used something the nature gave you.

One second, Kim's body relaxed, and didn't feel frustrated, anymore, and the next – Josepher flew across the room and smashed the old book shelves with his back. "Oh my god!" A girl pushed herself off of her chair, and ran to help the boy. Others followed. Soon the whole class had gathered around the hurt Josepher, trying to help him. Almost every single person who fit in that group wanted to attack her with glares, words.. And even more! But now they knew. They all knew they shouldn't mess with her.

Kimberly walked, slowly, down the huge ghostly hallway, feeling exhausted as hell, from her first day. It was true, this spell really took all her energy away. And she needed a rest. When the girl, finally reached her room, she couldn't wait to reach her bed, get some sleep, and then make plans about her next move.

Everything was getting harder, with every next hour, she was here. The teacher, who'd introduced herself as Piama Violetich, made a spell and locked all her magic in a sphere, saying that Kim would only have access to it in classes. According to her every newly discovered witch went through that, for everyone' safety. But talking about safety, after what she made her do, was just hypocritical.

Well, right now, Kim was so tired, she didn't even care about that. She just wanted to hit the pillow, and sink into the world of dreams, taking the rest she deserved.

She dropped the pile of books, she was trying so hard not to drop, all day, on the ground, and locked the door, behind herself, making a step towards her bed. But her walking stiffened the second, the night lamp, next to her bed, turned on. The light revealed Jack, sitting on a chair, looking as calm as the calmest person on Earth could be.

"Jack? You scared me!" Kim exclaimed. "I've been looking for you!" She smiled, politely.

 _Was this girl still thinking that he was actually her friend? HA! How dumb could she be?_ Jackson sighed at her naivety character, and shook his head.

"Looking tired?" He arched an eyebrow, noticing her condition.

"It was a long day." _Jack didn't really care._ He was impatient to share what he'd discovered, during his absence.

"You're not going anywhere, you know?" Kim looked at him, confused about what he meant, exactly. And he, kindly, decided to put her out of her misery. "I found something interesting about you. I know how you found out about your powers!" She caught her breath. _Jackson knew?_ _How?_

"Pity that you killed that boy. So young, so full of life…" His fingers tangled, as the corners of his mouth twitched in a smile. "I also know something you don't know! Did you know he was a wizard? Yes, just like me." Jack pointed towards himself, not really giving a shit about Kim's shock, right now. He didn't consider _her_ a wizard. She was just a trash, just like the rest of the powerless. She just happened to be a lucky trash. And with her father's acts… Oh, she was about to meet real Brewer's cruelty. "Well, don't look so surprised! You should be, actually, scared as fuck, because you caused the death of a wizard. Do you know what the codex says we must do with killers of magical creatures?" Jack trailed off for a moment. "We burn them!"

"Isn't it ironic?" He added, chocking in his laughter for a second. "We burn the wizards' killers off. Their whole families, as a matter of a fact. Karma's a bitch!" Kim realized already. For this boy, it all went down to the past. He was raised with conservative beliefs, just like most of the wizards. Her heart was still racing, because of what he just revealed to her. And yet, she couldn't help, but think he couldn't be as bad as he presented himself to be. He was confused by his parents and circles, but she couldn't hate him for that. "You're not going, anywhere, Kimberly Crawford! You are not going, because you love your family, and you wouldn't want them to get hurt!"

And from this moment, as much as Kim felt forgiveness towards him, she hated what he pretended to be. The girl could see right through his mask, which putting on he wasn't even aware of. But this mask was getting on her way out, now.

Oh god, her family was endangered. She couldn't let that happen, could she? And with her magic gone, she wouldn't be able to do anything to stand up against this boy.

"You're not going, anywhere, Kimberly! You are staying." Jackson Brewer replied, and made his way out, leaving her, shivering like a leave, processing everything. _How did she come to that?_ _More importantly, how did he find out about all of this?_

 _From this moment Kim knew, she wasn't going home any time soon. Everything was against her. And the only thing she could do for now, was stay and learn how to use magic for her own and her family's protection!_

* * *

 **Hey guys. Here's the update. I'm actually typing this in 4 am, so I'm sorry if you noticed some mistakes. My head is dizzy, demanding sleep xD and I really wanted to update as soon as possible. I hope you find this story interesting, and leave a review to let me know what you think about it, or just about the chapter.** **I hope you enjoyed. Have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
